


An unlikely beginning

by smhfiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet day at the park, and a chance encounter, offers Andy hope where their previously was none.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unlikely beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Although, I have two books published, and a short story, this is my first leap into fanfiction. I've always enjoyed this pairing and decided to test the waters before I committed to a longer work, since I am currently working on my latest book, plus a novella. I don't intend on this being multiple chapters, but who knows. As it stands, it will only be one chapter. If I do decide to add to this story, the rating will go up.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

      Andy Sachs looked up from the book she was reading when movement in front of her caught her attention. She had decided after waking early that morning that what she needed was a day of rest and relaxation, and a day at the park sounded like the perfect plan after a hellish week at The Mirror.

      She closed her eyes, then reopened them, but the scene in front of her didn’t change. Two red-headed girls were walking toward her, with their faces plastered to their phones. Every few seconds they would look at their phone, their surrounding area, then back to their phones. Even though Andy frequented the park a lot, it was the first time in almost a year that she had set eyes on the terrible two-some. After their attempt to get her fired, they had come to a sort of truce. They didn’t prank her anymore and she would talk with them for a few minutes each night that Miranda was out. Andy hated to admit it, but she had missed them.

      Her heart rate accelerated when she caught sight of another figure walking up to the duo, cell phone also in hand. Miranda patted one of the girls on the shoulder and as if their strings were pulled, all three turned toward Andy’s direction.

      Andy knew they weren’t looking for her or at her, but she couldn’t help but keep her eyes glued to the trio as they got closer to where she sat on the ground. The girl’s eyes were still trained on their phones, but Miranda had slipped her phone in her pocket and was staring straight at Andy.

      “Girl’s,” Miranda said, then pulled her cell-phone out and shoved it in their direction. “Stay within my eyesight, and make sure you catch them for me also.” They didn’t wait for further instruction just grabbed her phone and took off. The closer Miranda got to her, the more Andy’s heart pounded. “Andrea.”

      Andy shivered, but quickly jumped up at the sound of her name falling from those oh so kissable lips. Miranda never failed to impress, even in a pair of plain black trousers and an off the shoulder pale blue sweater. Her outfit probably cost more than a month’s rent, but she really did look amazing. “Miranda. It’s good to see you.” She didn’t bother apologizing for Paris again. A month after that fateful trip, guilt had started to eat her alive, and she had sent Miranda a large boutique of lilies and a small note. She hadn’t begged for forgiveness, but it had come awfully close. Miranda never acknowledged the flowers and Andy had never sent anymore, but it felt like things had been settled between them. Of course, she didn’t state the real reason why she had left.

      Every month working for Miranda was like another knife being thrown at her and twisting in her gut. When she found the courage to walk away, she had finally admitted to herself that she was in love with the fashion mogul. She knew her feelings would never be reciprocated, but, as Miranda once said, she lived on hope. Hope that she would see her again. Hope that Miranda wouldn’t hate her. Hope that Miranda could return her feelings. But seeing her day in and day out, was only making her more miserable. If she had it to do over again, she would have given her two weeks’ notice, but she had acted rashly and messed everything up. She fought the urge not to fidget under Miranda’s gaze.

      Miranda tapped her finger on her lips, then twirled her finger in the air. Andy grinned and did as she asked. Although, her clothes weren’t worthy to hang in the Closet, she knew she looked good. Her money only went so far and as much as she hated to admit it, clothes weren’t high on her priority list. After working at Runway, she had been spoiled by the high end fashion, but had to settle for a low end budget.

      “Acceptable.” Miranda hummed and Andy noticed a slight shifting of her eyes, and for a split second, a shadow passed by Miranda face, but as quickly as it had come it was gone. Andy wouldn’t speculate on what the editor was feeling, but right at the moment Andy felt amazing. So much time had passed between them, but everyday Andy would look on Page Six, but she never spotted Miranda out with anyone. Her heart would soar then crash and burn, because she knew it was all in vain.

      Bringing herself back to the here and now, Andy couldn’t keep the grin off her face. “I have replayed this conversation in my mind thousands of times, but standing in front of you now, I’m at a loss for words.” Every time Miranda had walked into a Gala, or walked into the office, hell, even when Andy would catch a glimpse of her walking toward her at the townhouse, Andy would have to remind herself to breathe. Miranda was a goddess. An untouchable goddess and all of her ex’s were idiots. If given the chance she would never let Miranda go.

      If Miranda was surprised by her words, she didn’t’ show it. “Really, Andrea, and you call yourself a journalist. Is that little rag not keeping you on your toes?”

      Andy still couldn’t believe this was happening. Never had any of her visions started out with Miranda being nice to her and, dare she say, joking with her. “They're keeping me plenty busy, but recently I’ve been stretching myself and writing a few freelance articles.” She shrugged. “I wanted to see how well I would fare.”

      Miranda waved her hand in the air. “You’ll do fine. You’ve grown tremendously since we parted ways. And the front page after only eight months. Not once, but twice. Quite impressive I might add. My biggest disappointment has come into her own.”

      Andy cringed. “I had hoped not to disappoint you anymore.”

      “Oh, Andrea. You’ll always be _my_ biggest disappointment, but you are not a disappointment. Not at all. You’ve done remarkably well for the bits of stories that have been thrown your way. I wouldn’t have chosen The Mirror for you, but to each her own. Freelance will give you more flexibility, the chance to spread your wings, and it doesn’t hurt that the pay is better. Runway is always looking for up and coming talent and we are in dire need of new blood. God forbid they actually get anything right for once. It shouldn’t surprise me, but people’s incompetence, especially my own employees, rises to new heights daily. Is it to much to ask for someone to actually do their job correctly?”

      “No, Miranda.” Andy smiled, but she knew it didn’t reach her eyes. It felt good to be near Miranda again. To good, in fact. The feelings she thought long buried were fighting for dominance to be at the forefront of her heart and mind. The ease in which they were speaking, was what she had hoped for all those months she worked for her. She should have waked away when she saw them in the park, instead her traitorous mouth opened and before she knew it she was talking. “I don’t know if I’m good enough for the pages of Runway, but I would love to be published in your magazine one day.”

      “Nonsense, you’re a good writer. Get in touch with Helen, and she can let you know what we’re looking for.”

      “Wow, Miranda. That’s…okay. I…Wow.”

      “Don’t thank me yet and do try and be a bit more refined it your writing.”

      “Yes, Miranda.” Andy replied, which earned a smiled from Miranda. An honest to goodness smile. Who was this woman standing in front of her? She had a sneaking suspicion, she wasn’t standing in front of the editor and chief of Runway, or even the fashion mogul, no she was standing in front of Miranda, the woman, plain and simple and she felt herself falling just a little bit more. “Thank you for even considering me after everything.”

      Miranda narrowed her eyes. “I believe the past is where it belongs. Don’t you?”

      “Of course.” Their silence was bordering on uncomfortable, when Andy caught sight of the twins running their way.

      “Mom, you’ll never believe what we caught.” Cassidy handed Miranda back her phone. At least she thought it was Cassidy.

      Caroline kept her eyes glued to Andy. “You look familiar.”

      “Girls.” Miranda. “You both remember Andrea. She was my assistant for a short time.”

      “The one that left you in Paris.”

      “The one that got us Harry Potter.”

      Well, Andy reasoned, they were both telling the truth, even if Carolina, who was a miniature version of Miranda, focused on the negative, and Cassidy, the positive. Andy decided to ignore both their outbursts. “What brings you to the park today?”

      Cassidy shoved her phone at Andy but pulled it back quickly. “We’re catching Pokémon.”

      Andy eyed first Caroline, then Cassidy when it dawned on her what Miranda had done before she walked up to her. Andy locked gazes with Miranda, and fought to keep the smirk off of her face. “Catching Pokémon. Really?”

      “Yes, it’s so much fun.” Cassidy practically vibrated where she stood. Miranda kept quiet, but Andy noticed a sight reddening of her neck and cheeks. “Do you play?” Cassidy asked.

      “No, I don’t, but my buddy, Doug does.”

      “Me and Caroline have been trying to take the gym back from Mom all week, but she always wins.” Cassidy huffed.

      “Yes, well.” Miranda would not meet Andy’s eyes and Andy had never seen her look so flustered before and decided to cut her some slack. If Miranda wanted to play Pokemon with her girls who was she to stop her. If only the people at Runway could see her now. Even though a flustered Miranda was a huge turn on.

      “I think it’s great. I bet you three are spending a ton of time together. When I was younger, my dad would play Super Mario with my brother and I.” Miranda eyed her wearily. Andy held her hands up. “Really Miranda, I think it’s a wonderful idea. Plus, it’s a great form of exercise.”

      “Do you know the best part?” Cassidy inquired. Caroline seemed to still be reserving judgement, considering she let Cassidy do all the talking.

      “What?”

      Cassidy’s eyes sparkled. “We caught a really rare Pokémon in our house. In the kitchen. Our friends were so jealous.” She nodded seriously. “It probably realized who mom was and decided to seek her out.”

      Andy laughed. “Of course it did.”

      “You know what else?” The little imp grinned.

      “What?"

      “Mom didn’t catch it. It’s the one she’s been after from the beginning.”

      Andy laughed, but quickly shut up at the glare Miranda threw her way. “Really, Cassidy.” Miranda sniffed. “You make it sound like I tried to catch it and it got away. When in fact, I was stuck at that hideous James Holt preview.”

      Andy grimaced. “That bad?”

      “At this rate, he won’t be showing at fashion week.”

      “Wow.”

      “Indeed.”

      Andy’s heart squeezed with each second that passed by. Soon this would all be over with and Miranda would once again be out of her life. Miranda was being friendly, but was that enough for Andy to warrant taking a chance. Andy had just decided to take a leap when Miranda’s phone beeped and her heart sank at Miranda’s words.

      “Girl’s, Cecily informed me lunch is ready.” Both girls groaned. “You know the rules. Your phones can stay out until we get home, but you will not have them out at the table.”

      “Yes, Mom,” they both said and turned to walk away.

      Miranda tilted her head, as if she was trying to make up her mind. Andy tried not to squirm with every second that passed, then, mind made up, Miranda turned and followed her girls. After only a few steps, she stopped and turned back around and smiled. “By all means, Andrea, move at a glacial pace. You know how that thrills me.”

      Andy grinned and quickly threw everything she had brought into her backpack before catching up with the three Priestly women. It was a start and that's more than she could ever hope for. “So, what’s for lunch?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to check out my published works, you can do so  
> here:  
> http://smhfiction.com/  
> and here:  
> Book one of The Adearian Chronicles: The Oath http://amzn.com/B01AYM5YMC  
> Book two of the Adearian Chronicles: Revelations http://amzn.com/B01F9PSAJ8


End file.
